This Road
This Road is a 2007 romance-drama film. The film has become one of the most well known romance films. It stars Matta Kio and Samantha Jones in the leading roles. Background The film was written between 2005 and 2006. The writers of the film are Lillioh Malee and Jano Wyra. Directed by Baom Bhia, he said that the film was his greatest film ever worked on. Plot In a small country town, twenty five year old Cherry is living a simple life. Still living at home to help care for her disabled mother, her sister returns to live at home but is refusing to help look after the mother. Cherry works in a small cafe in the middle of nowhere, with the customers being passing cars, making their journeys in life while Cherry has to simply sit back and feel like she is getting nowhere in life. One of those dark days, a biker comes in, and removes his helmet. To start with, Cherry doesn't really notice him, as he is a plain and boring appearing person. He then orders a strawberry milkshake and upon hearing his voice, she has a daydream about marrying him. Realising that he is waiting for the milkshake, she apologises and quickly makes it for him. He smiles and leaves the cafe. The next day, Cherry is back at work, and he returns. "Not many of our customers return", she says in a cowboy accent voice. In a soothing, angelic voice, he replies that he had wanted to see her again. He introduces himself as Ian, a twenty four year old, who feels that life around him is moving on while he stands still. He tells Cherry that he bought his motorbike to feel that he could speed with other people, but emotionally, he still felt like he was still standing still. Cherry realises that she completely agrees with what Ian is telling her. She asks Ian to come back the next day, smiles, and leaves as she has finished her shift. She returns home and tells her sister, Jane, that she should take responsibility and help care for their mother. Jane refuses to but Cherry finally stands up to Jane, calling her a bully. Jane laughs nervously and farts as she does. Cherry sighs and leaves Jane, going to her room. That night she plays inspirational music, blasts it through headphones, and dances in her room. She wears just a bikini and feels free, locking her door, and dancing all night long to the music. In the morning, the collapses and falls alseep, taking the headphones off. She is woken by Jane banging on her door and screaming at her. Cherry gets up and Jane tells her that their mum has died overnight. Cherry first accuses Jane of killing her to save herself from looking after her, but then realises how distressed Jane is. They embrace eachother and apologise for not being the sisters that they should have been. Phoning the body removal people, Cherry sees that now she can be free, as her mum always encouraged her to be but she would never do as she loved her mum too much. That day, she forgets about her work, too busy at home. The next day she rushes to her work and waits all day for Ian. He doesn't arrive, and she is heartbroken. Later in the month, Cherry sits alone in her house. She then starts to pack but halfway through packing, gives up and throws the clothes around the room, devasted and alone, with Jane having left her a while ago. Cherry gets up and begins running down the desert road, with dust flying into her face and choking her, but her shouting "I don't give a damn anymore! No dust can stop me!". As she runs, a motorbike passes her. She stops hopefully. The person gets off, takes off his helmet, and has a huge beard. He is a 60 year old that has stopped to use the side of the road as a toilet. Cherry shoos him and he rushes away in fear. Cherry continues running and as she does, Ian pulls up in a car. Cherry is confused but realises that she can't be angry with him. She leaps into his warms and they drive down the road. As the sun sets, they get out and sit on the top of the car, eating melted ice cream and sandwiches that Ian brought. The next scenes in the film show them bonding, loving eachother, and driving down the road. Eventually they run out of gas going along the highway, so they get out, and leave the car. They hold hands and run along the desert like road together, skipping and dancing, and carrying eachother when they have to. Over time, they learn more about eachother, and become eachothers other half. Ian tells Cherry that day at the cafe he thought that she had left him already, and Cherry says that she could never leave Ian, as they are soulmates. As they run along the road near the end of the film, Cherry goes into labour, and gives birth a baby. They call the baby Ian Jr, and plan to go on "When Was I Pregnant?", as Cherry didn't realise. Ian says it is fine, he didn't realise that she was pregnant either. By the end scenes, the three are driving along in a new car, never stopping driving along the roads. They feel like they have found their calling in life. Response The film was given extremely positive reviews. More than anything, the relationships between Cherry and Ian became well respected, with people saying it was a believable relationship and the connection seemed true. This was proven when Samantha Jones and Matta Kio confirmed their relationship days after it was released. Cast Samantha Jones - as Cherry Matta Kio - as Ian Betty Kortie - as Jane